This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Laramie County Community College (LCCC), Cheyenne, WY participates in the Wyoming INBRE Network. This is the second year that LCCC has been a part of the Wyoming INBRE Network. The program provides financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies, and travel for students and LCCC faculty engaged in biomedically-related research. Emphasis is given to student recruitment and provision of opportunities for students to gain laboratory experience by working projects which incorporate modern techniques such as DNA/protein gel electrophoresis, PCR, microscopy, bioinformatics, chromatography, purification and characterization of proteins and proper data analysis. Our goal is to provide research opportunities for students and faculty, in addition to providing student assistance for outreach activities through the INBRE Community College Undergraduate Fellowships at the University of Wyoming. The overall intent is to increase student awareness of career opportunities for those with science and technology skills, especially in the field of biomedical science.